Más allá de la vida y la muerte
by LunaSombra-AmaterasuKaguya
Summary: Un día normal se podría decir, error. Una persona de nuestro mundo despierta en one piece. Luffy y toda la tripulación quieren que sea su Nakama, pero en cada encuentro no lo logran. Sin darse por vencidos trataran de hacerlo. Una cosa que están dispuestos a saber es ¿quién es en verdad?. Y algo importante ¿es un él o un ella?, ¿se unirá a la tripulación y aprenderá a confiar?.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos esta es una nueva historia de One piece!.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de este anime me pertenece es de su respectivo creador.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC y nada mas.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Más alla de la vida y la muerte.**

**Capitulo 1: Escuela.**

En una escuela, precisamente en un aula se encontraban algunos de los estudiantes escuchando las clases que el profesor daba, otros con el celular que los tenían ocultos entre los bancos, pero casi la mayoría tenia puesta la mirada en el ultimo banco al final del salón que estaba al lado de la ventana.

Se escuchaban los susurros de esos chicos a la figura sentada en silencio con la mirada perdida en un lugar fuera de la ventana. Se encontraba observando los pocos arboles que había en esa ciudad.

Esa persona obviamente era consciente de las crueles palabras que los otros niños le decían:

-"Pero que raro es"-murmuro un chico.

-"Pero, esperen ¿es un el o una ella?"-otro susurro de un chico.

-"No lo se... nadie sabe nada ni su nombre".

-"Parece una momia".

-"Si que es un rarito".

-"Ni siquiera habla".

-"Me da miedo..."-dijo una chica.

-"No entiendo como lo aceparon en esta escuela".

-"No debería estar aquí"-susurro otro.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando en "voz baja" la persona sentada pensaba:

-"¿A eso le llaman susurrar? pues yo creo que se podría escuchar a millas de distancia"-pensó-"lo único que hacen es quejarse... yo no les he hecho ni dicho nada. Solo me juzgan por como me veo y porque no hablo...solo son... una molestia"-la pequeña figura meditaba en su mente.

-Estudiante del tercer y ultimo banco podría pasar a resolver el problema-dijo el profesor y si se prestaba atención se podría notar que no estaba de muy buen humor ya que creía que la figura que estaba sentada en ese asiento no le estaba prestando atención.

-"De todos los alumnos que hay en este salón ¿justo a mi me tubo que elegir este tipo? ¿qué acaso tampoco se da cuenta de que no solo soy yo?, quiero decir, ¿los que están con el celular o los que están hablando de mi en las espaldas no cuentan?. Ademas ¿quién le dijo que no le prestaba atención?"-con un sus pensamientos internos la persona se levanto lentamente del asiento y se dirigió al frente sin emitir ningún ruido.

Algunos chicos se reían de esa persona porque creían que no resolvería el problema. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como solo tomaba la tiza y escribía rápidamente y en menos de un segundo la ecuación ya estaba resulta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta el profesor, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar:

-E-Es... correcto-tartamudeo. Los demás estudiantes estaban sorprendidos, pero hicieron una mueca de enojo-p-puedes regresar a tu asiento.

Con paso tranquilo la pequeña figura volvió a su respectivo asiento y una vez que se sentó, dirigió su mirada en la ventana observando el entorno.

Pasaron horas hasta que la clase se dio como finalizada. Se pudo escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la salida. Enseguida el estudiante que había pasado el pizarra fue el primero en salir de la institución a que tenia preparada su mochila desde antes.

Una vez que salio de ahí saco su skateboard , lo coloco en el suelo y se fue patinando un par de cuadras un rato hasta que se detuvo en un lugar en especial, la casa a simple vista parecía sencilla: paredes blancas, ventanas con rejas, techo con tejas negras y una puerta sencilla. Luego de eso bajo de la patineta y se la llevo con un brazo.

Se acerco a la puerta tocando el timbre en el proceso. Se escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose seguida por las siguientes palabras:

-¡Enseguida abro!-la voz de un hombre se hizo presente. Para luego de unos segundos abrirse la puerta revelando a un hombre mayor con una edad de entre los 69 a los 70. Tenia el cabello blanco, junto con un bigote del mismo color, llevaba puesto pantalones holgados negros y una camisa blanca con unos zapatos de cuero de color marrón-oh eres tu, adelanta pasa-dijo con una sonrisa.

La figura sin hacer ruido entro en la casa. Cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Se podia apreciar que la casa era sencilla: tenia muebles, una cocina sencilla, baños, dos habitaciones, etc.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en ese sillón mientras abro el dojo-dijo el hombre mayor mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La persona hizo lo que dijo dejando su mochila y skate en el sillón.

Desvió su vista hacia el gran espejo que había en la sala, se acerco tranquilamente y la persona pudo preciar la imagen que se reflejaba en él.

-"Parece una momia".

-"Si que es un rarito".

-"Me da miedo..."

Esas palabras las escuchaba en su mente ya que se repetían una y otra vez.

Miro su reflejo: llevaba una sudadera blanca algo holgada con capucha , pantalones sheans azul oscuro, guantes de cuero blanco, y zapatillas de lona blancas y negras. Luego observo su rostro, su cabello era negro oscuro, incluso mas oscuro que el plumaje de los cuervos, algo largo ya que casi le llegaba un poco mas en las mejillas y le cubría parte del rostro derecho, llevaba vendas que le cubría casi todo el rostro y su cuello lo único que se podía ver era apenas su ojo izquierdo pero parte de su cabello lo cubría pero aun así se podría decir que tenia los ojos marrones oscuros casi negro, la poca piel que se podía ver se podía decir que era muy pálida.

El hombre se acerco la persona dándole la ropa de entrenamiento que era de color blanco.

La figura entro y enseguida se cambió.

Una vez de eso salio con el hombre por la puerta trasera donde habría un patio, pero en vez de eso había un dojo de entrenamiento.

Luego de que entraran empezó un gran entrenamiento que duro por horas hasta que termino:

-Acabamos por hoy-anuncio el anciano. A lo que luego recibió un asentimiento de la persona.

Después de cambiarse se quedo un rato con el señor.

-Tus avances son sorprendentes-alabo el con una sonrisa a lo que recibió un asentimiento de esa persona-por cierto, dime ¿cómo te ha ido en estos días en tu escuela ahora que te ascendieron rápidamente de curso?-pregunto para luego ver como respuesta recibió un gesto-¿mas o menos?, adivino, los demás chicos de tu curso no te tratan bien, ¿cierto?-suspiro el anciano con el ceño fruncido. A lo que recibió un asentimiento- ¿te han lastimado?-pregunto a lo que recibió un signo negativo de la cabeza.

-"La verdad si me han golpeado un poco, pero no quiero preocuparte Kazuo"-pensó la persona vendada.

El hombre conocido como Kazuo al parecer no le creía del todo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar-estoy muy orgulloso de ti con la edad de entre 10 o 11 años te promovieron al tercer año de secundaria-hablo Kazuo mientras sonreía tratando de cambiar de tema-dime, ¿has recordado algo?-pregunto a lo que recibió una negativa-oh bueno todo a su tiempo...

Luego de un rato mas la pequeña figura sentía que ya era hora de irse ya que no vivía ahí. Tomo sus cosas y se retiro luego de despedirse de su maestro.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno espero que fuera de su agrado.**

**En el siguiente capitulo se sabran mas cosas.**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos los aceptare con gusto.**

**Suerte.**


	2. Chapter 2: Historia

**¡Hola a todos este es el siguiente capitulo!. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de este anime me pertenece es de su respectivo creador.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC y nada mas.**

**Más allá de la vida y la muerte.**

**Capitulo 2: Historia.**

Caminaba en silencio en muchas cuadras hasta que se topo hasta donde se suponía que nadie pasaba una cerca de alambre en donde en el otro lado se podía apreciar: un bosque. Pero no cualquier bosque. Un enorme bosque con numerosos arboles, muy hermoso si, pero detrás de cada cosa bella a veces hay otras cosas. La gente no se atrevía a pasar esa cerca, es mas ni siquiera se atrevían a estar en menos de un metro, todo por el temor de lo que habitaba en ese lugar...una criatura... un monstruo.

**Recuerdo de la historia:**

Al principio un grupo de personas fueron a dar un día de campo todo iba tranquilo...bueno...hasta que eso sucedió...

Un día casi toda la gente que entro ahí termino desapareciendo, y cuando se dice casi quiere decir que un solo hombre logro salir con vida, aunque muy lastimado. Cuando lo encontraron lo llevaron con urgencia a un hospital en donde estuvo casi dos días inconsciente hasta que el día que despertó empezó a gritar de terror recordando lo sucedido.

Los médicos trataron de tranquilizarlo preguntándole lo que había ocurrido.

Él hombre atemorizado les explico todo lo que había sucedido, la gente obviamente no le creyó que había alucinado o se había vuelto loco. Pero el hombre se negaba a creer esas cosas el empezó a gritar diciendo que era real y que volvería... que volvería a matarlo...

Ese grito se escucho por toda la sala de espera. Los médicos no teniendo mas opción tuvieron que encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico. Con el paso del tiempo ese hombre repetía todo el tiempo:"_va a volver...va a volver para...matarme"_.

La gente que había escuchado todo estaban sorprendidos y así se comenzaron a hacerse rumores ya que de un rumor que se extendió por toda la ciudad. La gente creía que el hombre ya había perdido su juicio. Algunas personas para burlarse de ese dicho entraron al bosque, creyendo que no sucedería nada... pero que equivocados estaban...los que entraban nunca volvían a salir. Los ciudadanos al enterarse de esto trataron de convencerse de que todo era una broma cruel. Hasta que luego de unos días notaron como niños desaparecían de sus casas, todos estaban conmocionados porque no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llego un día que no pudieron soportarlo y algunas personas fueron a hablar con el responsable de haber transmitido ese mensaje.

Grande fue su sorpresa que al entrar al hospital especial... todo estaba destrozado...no había nadie. Enseguida llamaron a la policía. Revisaron la cinta de la cámara de seguridad para verificar lo que había pasado antes, pero pudieron ver como las otras cámaras se cortaban por la estática en medio de la grabación, pudieron distinguir la ultima grabación de todas en donde estaba el hombre que había pasado todo ese rumor. Se pudo ver como el levantaba la mirada al frente primero con una mirada de horror para luego ser cambiada a de alivio se pudo escuchar sus ultimas palabras:

-_"Oh eres tu, así que terminaste viniendo... a matarme"_-el hombre cerro los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Una luz se ilumino dejando ver una silueta de una sombra frente a él. Luego de eso se corto la grabación ya que se produjo mas estática.

Los que vieron la grabación quedaron aterrorizados, salieron de la institución hasta que vieron que llego la policía. Una vez que le explicaron la situación los profesionales entraron y fueron a revisar el lugar una vez que comprobaron que no había nadie entraron a la habitación de ese hombre... para solo ver...un charco de sangre, pero sin cuerpo.

Entre las cosas que vieron pudieron encontrar un libro de la victima, en ese libro contaba no solo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque sino sus días en el hospital. Y también cosas importantes que se deben tener en cuenta.

Y se dice que los cuerpos de las victimas nunca fueron encontrados...

**Fin del recuerdo de la historia**.

-"_Y así fue como terminaron colocando esta cerca_"-pensó la persona y de un salto paso arriba, debía tener 5 metros de altura, de la cerca llegando al otro lado- _"todo este entrenamiento tiene sus ventajas"_-pensó luego de salir corriendo a gran velocidad hacia adelante adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque. Estuvo así por algunos minutos hasta que pudo divisar la cabaña en donde habitaba. Luego de detenerse en la puerta saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y entro. La cabaña era sencilla y hogareña.

Se dirigió a la mesa en donde pudo divisar una nota:

_"Hola mi pequeña niña, tuve que irme enseguida a la otra mansión por asuntos urgentes. No te preocupes estaré bien y volveré pronto. Hasta entonces tienes la comida preparada en el refrigerador, calientala en el microondas. Y si no quieres comer lo que te deje esta bien...o si prefieres otra cosa hay para hacer sándwiches. Lamento tener que irme sin avisar._

_Volveré mañana a las 18:30 hs, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme si sucede algo._

_Te quiero. Cuídate mucho._

_-S._

_Pd: Tienes un regalo en la habitación espero que te guste"._

Una vez finalizada la lectura la ahora conocida como niña se fue a su habitación a dar una ducha. Luego de que salio ya vestida se fue a su cama. Abrió su computadora portátil y decidió ver algunos episodios de One piece, estuvo así por un rato hasta que decidió dormirse.

**A la mañana siguiente: **

El sol alumbraba la habitación haciendo que la niña se levantara lentamente. Se cambio de ropa que consistía: en una sudadera gris algo holgada con capucha, pantalones negros, zapatillas vans blancas y negras y guantes de cuero negros. En algunos de sus bolsillos guardo algunos senbons dos kunais y una navaja. Su maestro le había enseñado a siempre tener alguno de estos objetos en caso de emergencia.

Preparo su mochila pero esta vez decidió no llevar las carpetas de clases, solo llevo un par de hojas para escribir y dos bolígrafos, total ese día no iban a hacer mucho ya que el profesores les iban a tomar recuperatorios a los chicos con notas bajas. Osea que técnicamente ella no iba a ser nada. Puso dos libros que utilizaba como diarios en donde ahí escribía lo que le ocurría. Puso su computadora portátil que no era muy grande, su tablet y celular con sus respectivos cargadores y sus auriculares. Se llevo un manga de one piece, estaba por irse hasta que vio una caja no muy grande, pero tampoco muy chica se acodo del regalo que habia mencionado la carta. Iba a abrirla pero se acordó de que no debía llegar tarde ya que ella vivía un par de cuadras bastante lejos de la escuela.

_-"La abriré mas tarde"_-pensó mientras salia de la casa no si antes de cerrar la puerta-_"no es como si vinieran a robar aquí"_.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo en el tercero todo se volverá mas interesante.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Suerte.**


	3. Chapter 3: Misión

**Hola este es el capitulo 3. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC y nada mas.**

**Por favor opinen lo que les pareció.**

**Mas allá de la vida y la muerte.**

**Capitulo 3: Misión.**

Una vez de esa larga caminata llego a su destino: la escuela.

Una vez que toco el timbre de ingreso y cada quien se dirigió a su determinado asiento. Los profesores les tomaban exámenes a los estudiantes que tenían bajas las materias. Mientras ellos hacían esas pruebas la niña escribía en uno de sus libros. Y de vez en cuando miraba la ventana, entonces pudo apreciar como un pequeño pajarito se posaba en una rama para luego salir volando.

_-"A veces lo único que quiero en esta vida es ser libre"_-pensó mirando el entorno-_"pero hasta donde se la libertad tiene un precio"._

Cerro su único ojo visible y se durmió por un rato. Se despertó al escuchar la campana de salida-_"la verdad no se ni porque vine al final no hice nada y ni siquiera tengo faltas"_-pensó mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su mochila y se la colocaba en la espalda y con un brazo llevaba un skate y la otra su libro. Estaba por salir por la puerta del salón, pero vio como la puerta fue bloqueada por un estudiante. Y luego era rodeada por otros estudiantes. Trato de pasar por la puerta pero fue empujada ocasionando que retroceda unos pasos.

-Valla...valla ¿a donde crees que vas?-se rió un chico. Pero no recibió respuesta de ella en cambio solo les hizo un gesto que la dejaran pasar. Los chicos comprendiendo esa seña solo se rieron.

-No lo creo-se rió.

Trato de golpear a la figura vendada, pero no pudo ya que esquivo su golpe, a lo que enseguida los otros chicos trataban de golpear a la niña, pero esta los esquivaba rápidamente. Llego otro golpe que hizo que se le cayera el libro la chica se distrajo un poco, a lo que otro chico aprovechando su distracción aprovecho para darle una patada ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Como cayo sentada en el suelo sentada los otros empezaron a patearle.

La niña tenia la mirada abajo y trataba de levantarse pero fallando en el proceso. Fue empujada en el medio del todo del salón. Pudo escuchar las risas y las burlas de los agresores, como también risas de otras chicas de la institución que logro ver que se encontraban en la puerta. La mayoría de los alumnos entraron al salón rodeándola, observando y riendo al maltrato que esa persona sufría. Solo había dos alumnos en ese curso que no estaban muy de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo...

-¿Qué te pasa eh?-se burlaba un agresor.

-¡Levántate!-otro chico se burlo.

-¿Qué pasa no puedes?-se burlo otro.

Mientras ellos seguían con las burlas la niña escuchaba una voz que conocía muy bien y que le repetía una y otra vez:

**-"Mátalos...son solo humanos patéticos...mátalos".**

_-"No...no lo haré"_-la niña le respondió a la voz mentalmente.

Los demás alumnos alumnos seguían ahí riéndose ante al maltrato como si nada, ninguno parecía apiadarse de la figura que se encontraba en frente de rodillas tratando de levantarse, pero fallando en el proceso por los golpes que los chicos que lo hacían para evitar que escapara.

-¿Qué te pasa rarito?-se burlo un chico.

-¿Qué pasa la momia no puede levantarse?-se burlo otro.

**-"Mátalos... son escoria de este planeta...mátalos"**-se escucho la misma voz interior en la mente de la niña.

_-"No...no valen la pena...ademas, esto no me duele nada"_- pensó la chica y eso era verdad-_"yo ya no puedo sentir el..."_- no pudo continuar al escuchar lo siguiente de los agresores:

-Jajajaja al parecer la momia no puede ni hablar-se rió un chico.

-Eres un fenómeno-dijo otro.

-Nadie nunca querrá ser tu amigo-se burlo otro.

-Estoy seguro que el monstruo del bosque si te viera no dudaría en matarte, pero ahora que lo pienso ambos tienen algo en común y eso es ser un monstruo-dijo el primer alumno que la había golpeado cuyo nombre era Kai.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso con paso decidido la niña se levanto del suelo enseguida.

Los demás se quedaron callados hasta que un chico impropio el silencio:

-Jajajaja parece que la momia se pudo poner de pie-dijo Kai. Pero luego fue ignorado al ver como la figura se acercaba para tomar su mochila y su skate, con paso tranquilo se acerco donde estaba la puerta en donde se encontraba él. El enojado por esto trato de golpearle pero ella lo esquivo agachándose y dándole una patada a los pies del chico en el proceso logrando que se cayera. Todos los demás miraron la escena paralizados.

-**"Acábalos de una vez"**-hablo esa voz de nuevo.

Ignorando esa voz, la niña al ver su oportunidad se fue corriendo al salir por la puerta y luego salir de la escuela, mientras los demás trataban de salir del shock.

Una chica que había logrado reaccionar se dio cuenta del libro tirado, que ya sabia de quien era lo levanto del suelo y lo abrió para leerlo, ella creía que con esto podría utilizarlo a su favor contra la figura de vendas. Pero, luego de leer un par de paginas sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y unas lagrimas fueron derramadas, no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa culpa por lo que le hicieron a esa persona.

La chica dejo el libro en un banco y salio en busca de esa persona... para tratar de disculparse y lo mas importante para ser su amiga. Ella ya lo había decidido así...pero lo que no sabia era que ya era tarde para eso.

Los demás alumnos no entendían el cambio brusco de su compañera por lo que tomaron el libro y comenzaron a leerlo.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-todos los alumnos dijeron al terminar la lectura.

**Con la figura vendada**:

Corría bastantes cuadras hasta que se dio cuenta que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ese lugar, bajo la velocidad y ahora se encontraba caminando en silencio. Ahora le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su hogar.

El cielo estaba gris, en señal de que estaba nublado y que pronto llovería.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que unos metros mas se encontraba un niño de su edad o tal vez un año mayor que ella que al parecer su pelota fue a la calle en donde los autos se encontraban y fue a la calle para recuperarla, pero no contó el auto que se dirigía a mayor velocidad a su dirección. El auto no podía frenar a tiempo y sucedió lo peor...

Los gritos de horror de la madre del niño se hicieron presentes...la sangre que se derramaba en el suelo no era mucha, pero era visible...esa sangre no era del niño...a la persona que le pertenecía era a... la pequeña niña con vendas en su rostro.

En el ultimo momento ella evito que ese chico saliera lastimado corriendo rápidamente a su dirección y empujándolo en el proceso logrando que el se moviera en donde estaba la vereda a salvo de los autos. La niña le había salvado la vida...pero también a un precio grande.

El conductor bajo horrorizado, la madre y el niño se acercaron al cuerpo tendido en el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Ellos la conocían.

-¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!, ¡tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!-hablo la madre entre desesperada y asustada.

Ni bien fueron esas palabras que escucho la persona vendada y se levanto del suelo con un poco dificultad y antes que los testigos pudieran decir algo, la niña abandono el lugar corriendo hasta donde podía. Con su pie derecho que se veía que se lo había esguinzado y también su brazo izquierdo que ahora estaba en una posición antinatural.

Con la voluntad que tenia había llegado hasta la cerca donde en el otro lado estaba el bosque. De un salto paso hacia el otro lado pero esta vez cayendo de rodillas. Se levanto lentamente y camino un poco hasta que noto que empezaba a llover, empapandola, como sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía dejo su mochila a un lado y se sentó cerca de las raíces de los arboles y apoyo su espalda en el tronco de uno.

_-"¿Por qué me hacen esto a mi?, yo no les he hecho nada"_-pensó la niña.

**-"Debiste haber acabado con sus miserables existencias"**-escucho esa voz de vuelta.

_-"No...no vale la pena...no podemos desperdiciar nuestro tiempo en algo como esto"_-le respondió la niña en su mente. Luego de eso con su brazo sano tomo el otro que no se encontraba bien y de un tirón movió el brazo a su posición original, produciéndose en el proceso el sonido de uno de sus huesos crujir. Pero la niña no se estremeció o siquiera grito-_"ademas yo ya no puedo sentir el dolor"._

La lluvia caía velozmente y no era lo único, también los rayos. Se escuchaba el sonido de los truenos.

La figura vendada sentía algo frió, pero al mismo tiempo cálido que corría a través de su cabeza hasta su rostro. Ella sabia que era, pero para confirmarlo toco la zona de donde provenía con su mano, manchandola, y luego observo el liquido que había entre sus dedos enguantados...sangre...era su sangre.

-_"No entiendo a los demás seres humanos...son tan extraños. Hasta los mangas y animes que hacen en casi todos muestran similitudes y diferencias de las personas y las cosas del mundo real. Pero también hay algo que mas tienen en común y son los sueños y esperanzas. No entiendo...¿qué los hace tan importantes para ellos?"_-pensó la figura vendada-_"como por ejemplo en Naruto que quiere ser Hokage o en One piece que Luffy quiere ser el Rey de los piratas, aun no puedo entender porque persiguen sus sueños y nunca se rinden sin importar lo que pase"_-medito ella. Por alguna razón sentía sueño por lo que lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos, sabia que no iba a morir...ella ya había pasado por cosas peores...

Entonces todo se volvió negro...

No duro mucho ya que ahora se encontraba en un lugar que ahora estaba todo en blanco.

-_"¿Donde estoy?"_-pensó la niña. A lo que luego de unos segundo aparecieron cuatro figuras enfrente, a lo que enseguida retrocedió un paso en caso de un ataque.

-Tranquila no te haremos daño-dijo un hombre alto de cabello azul y ojos azules con armadura gris y azul.

-De seguro tienes muchas preguntas, pero descuida pronto te serán respondidas-dijo una mujer de cabello naranja de ojos oscuros y armadura gris y dorada.

-Tienes una misión importante: cambia la historia-dijo otra mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y armadura dorada.

-Pero primero debes encontrarnos-dijo un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos negro con armadura roja y gris. Con paso tranquilo el se acerco a la pequeña figura vendada y coloco una mano en su cabeza, para que luego inmensas imágenes llegaran a la mente de la niña era una visión de donde debería ir. El hombre saco la mano de su cabeza.

Antes de que siquiera hiciera otra cosa sintió que todo se veía borroso y luego todo se volvió negro...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer. El siguiente capitulo va a ser mucho mejor.**

**Suerte.**


	4. Chapter 4: Despertar

**Hola este es el capitulo 4. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC y nada mas.**

**Por favor opinen lo que les pareció.**

**Mas allá de la vida y la muerte.**

**Capitulo 4: Despertar.**

**A la mañana siguiente:**

En un lugar donde había muchos arboles, un bosque para ser precisos se encontraba una figura tendida en el suelo. Y esa persona era la niña vendada...

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el entorno anunciando el día. La luz ilumino el rostro de la niña ocasionando que lentamente abriera los ojos. Se levanto del suelo y observo el entorno que la rodeaba. Entonces se le vino a la mente lo que antes sucedió en la escuela, el accidente del auto y hablar con esas cuatro personas.

_-"¿Fue un sueño?"-_pensó la niña-_"no... no lo creo, ademas yo nunca sueño. Ellos me mandaron aquí, pero ¿qué es este lugar exactamente?. Un segundo ahora que lo pienso todo esto es...¿anime?...no...no me digas que..._

Observo detenidamente los arboles, el suelo, el cielo y el sol que ahora eran animados_-"confirmado estoy en un anime pero la duda es ¿en cual?. Porque Dragón Ball Z no parece mucho aunque tiene sus similitudes, Naruto no creo aunque tal vez si, Inuyasha no lo creo del todo, Darker than black y Death Note obvio que no, aunque puede ser de un anime que nunca he visto aunque lo dudo, pero no descarto la posibilidad...-_medito la figura vendada_-"por lo que otra opción que me parece que es la mas adecuada y apostaría que si es, es...One Piece"-_pensó la niña luego se miro a ella misma y pudo notar que ahora la ropa le parecía mas grande, sus pantalones eran mas largos que sus pies y le quedaban algo mas grandes al igual que su sudadera que ahora le llegaba un poco mas bajo que las rodillas y sus mangas mas largas que sus brazos. También noto que no tenia sus zapatillas por lo que estaba descalza. Toco su frente para ver si tenia sangre cosa que le sorprendió un poco ya que se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguna herida.

No pudo encontrar su mochila con sus cosas y tampoco su skate_-"¿Y mis cosas?...y bueno deben estar en el mundo real o no se que. Pero ¿por qué mi ropa me queda tan grande?. No creo que crecieron a menos que...no...no me digan que también...me"-_la niña reviso sus bolsillos y pudo comprobar que por lo menos aun tenia sus senbons, Kunais y su navaja. Saco la pequeña navaja para poder ver su reflejo, su cabello seguía igual de corto, sus vendas aun las tenia, pero su único ojo visible había cambiado de color la parte que debería ser blanca de su ojo ahora era toda de color negro, su iris era de color dorado con un anillo de color purpura y su pupila era de color negro_-"¿Pero qué?"-_pensó la niña ahora quería revisar su otro ojos, lentamente quito los mechones de su cabello que cubrían parte de su rostro y bajo la venda que cubría el ojo derecho, lo examino y enseguida volvió a subir la venda tapándolo de nuevo y arreglarse los mechones para que cubran de nuevo su ojo. Aun seguía igual...el ojo que no quería ver...y que nadie debía ver...

Ahora la volvieron una niña mas pequeña de lo que antes era. Le cambiaron la edad_-"debo tener entre cuatro o cinco años, ¿por qué no me sorprende?. Increíble ahora la ropa me queda mas grande"-_pensó con sarcasmo, para luego arremangarse las mangas de su sudadera y de su pantalón, que afortunadamente tenia un cinturón que pudo ajustar en su cintura, pero aun le quedaba holgado.

_-"Bien no debo perder tiempo, afortunadamente se donde ir así que mejor me voy"-_pensó la figura vendada mientras se ponía en marcha. Y así estuvo durante horas caminando entre ese inmenso bosque, enfrentándose a las criaturas que querían atacarla y otros peligros que nadie pensaría que una niña pasaría. Daba gracias a su entrenamiento y también el de aun conservar sus dos kunais, senbons y su navaja ya que le eran de gran utilidad.

Estuvo así por unos días, caminando cuando era de día y corriendo a gran velocidad de noche, a veces cuando los lugares eran muy oscuros procuraba subirse en los arboles y saltar de uno a otro o por lo menos columpiarse en las lianas. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta que no sentía hambre, ni sed, sueño o cansancio alguno cosa que le pareció extraño, pero no tanto ya que no era alguien de comer o dormir mucho.

Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar unos ruidos como de rugidos y de una persecución por el bosque. Enseguida ella aumento la velocidad siguiendo el sonido de donde provenía, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se escondió detrás de unos arboles y observo atentamente y se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver: había una manada de criaturas parecidas a osos que estaban rodeando a una pequeña criatura que se parecía a un zorro o lobo: su pelaje era de color negro grisáceo, tiene algunos toques bordó y un simpático copito en la parte superior de su cabeza de color rojo, asemejado al peinado. Tenia dos círculos pequeños en su frente y parte de sus patitas y sus parpados eran de color rojo. Tiene un collarín de pelo en el cuello, un poco mas oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo . Sus ojos son azul claro casi celestes. También pudo apreciar que se veía algo cansado.

Esa criatura no era tampoco de este mundo ya que esa criatura era...

_-"¿Qué hace un Zorua en One Piece?. Si estoy segura que es One piece por las criaturas que hay y por la forma en que todo se ve"-_pensó la niña mientras observaba la escena_-"¿Cómo llego un Pokemon a otro anime?. Lo mas seguro es que esas cuatro personas son las responsables de esto, pero la duda es ¿por qué?, ¿qué es lo que planean enviándonos aquí?. Bueno sea lo que sea lo averiguare pronto..."-_la niña detuvo sus pensamiento al ver como esas criaturas iban a atacar al Pokemon. El Zorua enseguida tomaba la forma de ellos defendiéndose y atacando.

Estuvo así por unos minutos, pero ellos lo superaban en numero. La niña se debatía si debería ir a ayudarlo, ya que creía que tal vez el no necesitaría de su ayuda porque se veía que daba muy buena pelea.

Ahora el pequeño Pokemon regreso a su forma original parecía mucho mas cansado que antes, tenia algunos moretones y respiraba con dificultad. El estaba esquivando como podía los ataques de los osos, pero en un descuido uno aprovecho para darle un golpe que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera el suelo. Enseguida el oso iba a atacarlo pero no esperaba lo siguiente...

Justo en el ultimo momento la niña le había dado un golpe que hizo que el oso retrocediera y cayera de espaldas. Sin perder tiempo tomo al zorrito con sus manos y salio corriendo, pero siendo seguida por la manada que ahora se veía bastante molesta.

**Con el Pokemon y la figura vendada:**

El pequeño Zorua estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar-"¿Quién eres?"-el pregunto hablando con su telepatía.

_-"No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, luego te lo diré"-_respondió la niña hablando con su telepatía y seguía corriendo. El pokemon estaba sorprendido de que un ser humano pudiera hablar de esa forma ademas de él.

-"¿Adonde me llevas?"-pregunto desconfiado.

_-"Aun lugar seguro lejos de..."-_la niña no pudo continuar ya que ahora se encontraba en la punta de un risco y no solo eso ahora estaban rodeados por las criaturas que antes los habían seguido. Uno o dos paso atrás y caerían.

La niña sabia que no podría con esa manada sola y mas cuando el pokemon se veía muy peleaba esas criaturas podrían lastimar al pequeño Zorua en un momento de distracción.

-"¿Que haremos?"-pregunto el pequeño Zorua.

_-"No nos queda de otra...tendremos que...-_la niña vendada medito_-"Tranquilo confía en mi...sujetate bien"-_le respondió mentalmente.

-"¿Que...-el pequeño animalito no pudo continuar ya que la niña lo abrazo fuertemente, pero sin herirlo y salto al risco, llevándoselo también a el, pero antes de saltar el oso le había dado un arañazo con sus garras en el brazo izquierdo de la niña.

El Zorua creía que iba a morir a lo que cerro los ojos y se aferro bien a la figura vendada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que aterrizaba en una superficie liquida. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un río.

La niña luchaba contra la corriente, que no era muy fuerte, pero terminando llevándolos a un lago. Al parecer ese rió estaba conectado al lago.

Nadaron un poco hasta llegar a la orilla. Una vez que llegaron la niña coloco al animalito en el suelo.

_-"Lamento haber tenido que saltar del precipicio, pero no había otra opción. ¿Estas bien?"-_pregunto la niña con su telepatía.

-"Si..."- el zorrito iba a tratar de avanzar, pero callo al suelo y emitió un grito de dolor. Tenia varias heridas, algunos cortes y estaba cansado.

_-"No deberías esforzarte mucho, estas muy agotado. Lo mejor sera que trate esas heridas"-_la niña se dio la vuelta para que el animalito no viera, entonces ella se quito el guante de la mano derecha y se podía apreciar que toda su mano estaba vendada. Enseguida se quito la venda de las manos.

La iba a utilizar para vendar al pokemon, esa venda obviamente estaba limpia y sin ninguna mancha, lo único que hacia en su mano era ocultar lo que no quería que nadie viera. Luego se puso enseguida el guante.

Como no sabia si en esta zona había plantas medicinales, tuvo que limpiar las heridas con el agua del lago que afortunadamente estaba limpia y para el consumo. Luego de eso vendo las partes del cuerpo del animalito lastimadas.

Luego reviso la herida que ella tenia en su brazo precisamente cerca de su hombro las sangre sobresalía un poco y una marca de tres garras. La limpio con agua y vendo con parte de las vendas que tenia ocultas.

Se podía apreciar que el sol se estaba ocultando a lo que la figura vendada tuvo que llevar al pokemon en sus brazos, tenían que encontrar refugio ya que de noche la temperatura aumentaba, eso no le preocupaba ya que se había acostumbrado a esos climas, pero lo que le preocupo fue que eso podría hacerle daño al animalito . Hasta que encontraron una cueva para descansar.

Con suavidad la niña coloco Zorua en el suelo y fue a buscar ramas para hacer una fogata. Una vez que trajo las ramas y la fogata ya estaba encendida.

La pequeña se sentó en frente de Zorua.

_-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-_pregunto la niña.

-"Bien, mucho mejor"-respondió el animalito.

_-"¿Cuál es tu nombre? y ¿estas perdido?"-_pregunto la niña.

-"Mi nombre es Zorua y si podrida decirse..."- el zorrito no sabia como explicarle su situación.

_-"Ya veo tu no eres de por aquí, es mas no eres de este mundo ¿cierto?"-_pregunto la niña a lo que el animalito enseguida la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-pregunto desconfiado.

_-"Tranquilo, yo lo se porque al igual que tu no soy de este mundo"._

-"¿Enserio?, entonces eso quiere decir que ¿también eres de mi mundo?-pregunto esperanzado.

_-"No...tampoco soy de tu mundo...solo te diré lo siguiente: de donde yo vengo la existencia de tu mundo y este mundo es conocida"-_le explico mentalmente la niña_-"¿podrías explicarme cómo llegaste aquí?, aunque entenderé si no quieres decírmelo"._

-"No esta bien todo sucedió así...yo vivía solo...no tenia a nadie. Vivía como podía hasta que un día unas personas muy malas me atraparon, yo trate de escapar pero eran demasiados. Me tuvieron atrapado en una jaula electrificada y de alta seguridad durante dos semanas ellos querían manipular mis poderes para poder utilizarlos para sus fines. En ese tiempo trate de encontrar la forma de liberarme, pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles. Hasta que un día pude escapar...ese mismo día había poca vigilancia...

**Flashback**

_En una base secreta. En una jaula se encontraba el pequeño Zorua acurrucado en el suelo con la pirada perdida en algún punto de ese lugar._

_Con solo verlo podías observar innumerables cortaduras no muy profundas, pero dolorosas y varios moretones. La pequeña criatura estaba agotada._

_Las pruebas que le hacían cada vez era peores... y no solo eso si se negaba a cooperar lo golpearían..._

_Esos días para él eran interminables..._

_Ese mismo día la base solo estaba ocupada por tres integrantes por lo que podría intentar escapar. En todo ese tiempo no perdió la esperanza de ser...libre... _

_Con un pequeño suspiro cerro los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucho el sonido de una puerta que se abría seguida por unos pasos._

_El abrió apenas un ojo para ver la figura de uno de sus captores que al parecer iba abrir la jaula para poder llevárselo creyendo que estaba durmiendo._

_CLICK. Ese fue el sonido de la llave entrando a la cerradura para abrir la puerta y eso significaba el boleto de salida de Zorua._

_Justo cuando el hombre extendió su mano para agarrar a la criatura, su mano fue mordida por el pokemon. El secuestrador grito de dolor aprovechando su distracción Zorua corrió lejos del lugar saliendo de la puerta de esa jaula y luego dirigiéndose por el largo pasillo. La alarma empezó a sonar lo que significaba que tenia poco tiempo._

_Las puertas de salida ahora se encontraban cerradas y no solo eso los otros dos secuestradores se encontraban en frente de el con sus instrumentos de captura en sus manos. El rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió en otra dirección. Tenia que encontrar una salida rápido sino sus esfuerzos serian en vano. Siguió corriendo pero se encontró con una pared enfrente y los secuestradores lo habían alcanzado y ahora se encontraba rodeado._

_-"No...no puede ser yo...-Zorua no pudo continuar al ver que luz del sol alumbraba la habitación y esa luz provenía detrás de él-espera un segundo eso quiere decir que hay...-él se volteo un poco para ver una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que el podría pasar y no solo eso se encontraba abierta. Sin perder tiempo dio un salto hacia esa ventana los secuestradores habían tratado de atacarlo pero fallando en el proceso. El pudo escapar y ahora se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que sus pequeñas patitas podían, aunque aun le dolían las heridas._

_El pudo escuchar pasos eso quería decir que lo seguían sus secuestradores._

_El se encontraba cansado y no solo eso ahora se daba cuenta que estaba lloviendo fuertemente._

_-"No quiero que me capturen...no quiero volver...no quiero volver con ellos y ser atrapado en esa fría jaula... no quiero que me sigan lastimando. Quiero ser libre, pero no tengo donde ir...no tengo a nadie, estoy solo y no quiero estarlo. Por favor no. No quiero que sea así quiero tener a alguien a mi lado...no quiero estar mas solo"-el pequeño Zorua pensaba. Su visión ahora se encontraba borrosa. Sus ojos se cerraron y cuando los abrió se encontraba en un lugar blanco con cuatro personas enfrente dos hombres y una mujer._

_El hombre de cabello azul le dijo:_

_-En este momento debes tener muchas preguntas. Pero por ahora solo debes saber que tienes una misión importante: cambia la historia, pequeño Zorua. Tranquilo ya nunca mas estarás solo, ahora tendrás a alguien que también tiene el mismo cometido que tu y esa persona estará a tu lado siempre._

_Con eso todo a su alrededor desapareció. Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el bosque donde llovía y era perseguido, sino un bosque enorme. El sol brillaba, había diferentes tipos de plantas y animales. Ya no había nadie que lo seguía._

_-"¿Donde estoy?"-se pregunto._

**Fin del flashback.**

-"Luego de eso estuve aquí por unos días. Y bueno te preguntaras por que era perseguido por esa manada lo que pasa es que yo había visto fruta fresca y bueno al parecer no era el único que la quería. Me pelee con uno de esos "osos" y bueno termine ganando y me comí las frutas. Al parecer a ninguno le agrado y terminaron persiguiéndome hasta que tuve que enfrentarme a ellos y bueno tu apareciste niña"-le explico el zorrito.

_-"Ya veo tu historia es... ¿cómo lo llamarían los humanos?... así creo que las palabras adecuadas serian: triste, solitaria y difícil, eso es algo que tenemos en común y no solo eso. A ti también te trajeron a este mundo esas personas al igual que a mi con el mismo propósito para cumplir"_-le respondió la niña.

-"¿Qué por lo que tu eres quien también debe cumplir el mismo propósito que yo? y no solo eso que también ¿debemos trabajar unidos?"-pregunto Zorua.

_-"Al parecer si. ¿No te esperabas que fuera yo?, ¿una simple niña?, ¿esperabas que fuera alguien mas fuerte y grande? _"-pregunto.

-"No...no es eso lo que no esperaba que te encontraría tan rápido creí que tardaría semanas o meses o incluso años. A mi no me molesta que seas una niña y ademas creo que eres alguien muy fuerte"-respondió el pokemon con una sonrisa- a todo esto ¿cuál es tu historia?, ¿cómo era tu vida? y cuando antes dijiste: ¿cómo lo llamarían los **humanos**?, ¿quieres decir que no eres humana? y si es si ¿qué eres?".

_-"Gracias y pues... la verdad es que... yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida, no se mi nombre o si alguna vez tuve uno, no se si alguna vez tuve o tengo padres, hermanos, primos o algún conocido, de donde vengo realmente...no recuerdo...nada_"-le respondió la niña mentalmente. Zorua tenia los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca_-y pues con el tema de si soy humana o no eso no lo se, hay cosas...no se ¿cómo las llamarían?...diferentes que tengo a los seres humanos que no tienen. Digamos que deje de considerarme humana y la verdad es que no se que soy"._

-"Pero...¿cómo?...nunca tuviste a nadie que te cuidara...¿has vivido sola todo este tiempo? y que te hace diferente a ellos"-pregunto el con una expresión triste.

_-"No, solo recuerdo que hace dos o tres años desperté y conocí a alguien que se hizo cargo de mi y me cuido como si fuera mi padre. El al igual que mi era diferente a los seres humanos. Y bueno uno de los problemas que yo tengo es que carezco del dolor físico y mental aunque mi cuerpo y mi mente los sientan y podrán estar mas debilitados, a mi no me dolerá y... otra de las cosas es que también carezco de lo que los humanos llaman emociones...literalmente. Y otras cosas que nadie debería saber y por favor no preguntes que es..."-_le respondió con su telepatía la niña.

-"Yo...entiendo y lo siento mucho"-el zorrito bajo la cabeza apenado y triste.

_-"Tranquilo no es algo que me afecte_-la niña miro el cielo que ya estaba oscuro-_mmm...¿tu tienes hambre?"._

-"No...no tengo hambre yo ya comí. Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir, pero hay que tener cuidado no sabemos que clase de criatura podrá atacarnos en la noche...alguien tiene que vigilar. Yo digo que nos turnemos así sera..."-Zorua no pudo continuar porque la niña lo interrumpió.

_-"No sera necesario yo are guardia toda la noche"._

-"Pero tienes que descansar no seria justo que lo hagas tu sola"-replico el pokemon.

_-"Tranquilo no tengo ningún problema en quedarme despierta toda la noche. Por alguna extraña razón desde que llegue a este mundo no necesito comer, dormir y en cuanto respirar no estoy segura, no es como si en donde yo venia comiera o durmiera mucho. Ademas tus heridas deben sanarse y debes descansar para recuperarte"-_le dijo la niña. Zorua la miro dudosa.

-"¿Estas segura?".

_-"Si, lo estoy. Descansa"._

Sin nada mas que decir el pequeño pokemon cerro suavemente los ojos con el pensamiento de que tal vez solo tal vez nuca mas estaría solo.

**Continuara...**

**Bien espero que fuese de su agrado.**

**Se que es extraño que haya un pokemon en One Piece pero por favor denle una oportunidad.**

**No quiero dar spoilers, pero en el capitulo 6 las cosas se van a poner interesantes.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Promesas

**Hola este es el capitulo 5. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC y nada mas.**

**Por favor opinen lo que les pareció.**

**Mas allá de la vida y la muerte.**

**Capitulo 5: Promesas.**

**A la mañana siguiente:**

**Punto de vista de Zorua:**

Había abierto lentamente mis ojos para ver que seguía en esa misma cueva de ayer.

-"Mmmm buenos días niña"-dije esperando una respuesta de mi salvadora. Pero no escuche nada-"¿eh?...niña...¿oye estas ahí?...NIÑA-continué llamando desesperadamente sin recibir respuesta-"no...no quiero estar solo...no devuelta...por favor"-murmure-"NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO"-grite y pude sentir como mis ojos se humedecían y pequeñas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

_-"¿Zorua?, ¿qué pasa?-_escuche una voz en mi cabeza y vi una sombra que se acercaba en la entrada de la puerta hasta que entro completamente y pude distinguir quien era...¡era la niña!. Pude notar que llevaba una red extraña con lianas y hojas grandes de plantas que recubren por dentro de la red, y también llevaba cuatro tipos de cilindros tallados en madera. Yo no sabia que era lo que llevaba justo cuando iba a preguntarle me di cuenta que no llevaba su sudadera gris, sino que solo tenia una remera de mangas cortas de color negro y pude notar que tenia los brazos vendados y ahora que me doy cuenta su cuello hasta su rosto solo tenia un ojo visible. Me quede con la boca abierta obviamente sorprendido...¿pero qué le sucedió?-_¿qué tienes?-_pregunto mientras dejaba las cosas que trajo a un lado y se acercaba enfrente mio y se agachaba a mi altura_-¿te sientes bien?"._

-"Si yo estoy bien, pero a ti ¿qué te paso?"-pregunte desesperado.

_-"A esto no es nada yo lo tengo desde hace bastante tiempo. Bueno no importa, pero ¿por qué gritabas?. ¿Qué sucede te duelen las heridas o tuviste pesadillas? ¿te sientes bien?"-_la niña acaricio suavemente mi cabeza. Yo no sabia que decir estaba sorprendido por como se veía y también porque al parecer se preocupaba de mi. Me levante del suelo y pude notar como algo se deslizaba a través de mi espalda me voltee a ver lo que era y no...no pudo creerlo era la sudadera de la niña.

-"Pero ¿y esto?"-fue lo que dije.

_-"A te puse mi sudadera para que no tuvieras frió ya que anoche refresco mucho y bueno no quería que te enfermaras_"-fue lo que dijo. Yo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos nunca nadie fue tan amable conmigo.

-"¿Enserio?. ¿Pero que hay de ti? ¿pasaste toda a noche desabrigada en medio del frío de la noche solo por mi?, ¿por qué?".

_-"Si, eso hice. Tranquilo por alguna extraña razón no tuve frío. Ademas lo necesitabas mas que yo...lo hice porque quería y no dudaría en hacerlo devuelta"-_sus palabras a través de mi mente parecían en verdad sinceras.

-"Yo...yo no se que decir...solo gracias...en verdad gracias"-fue lo que dije mientras bajaba la cabeza-"y pues creí...creí que me habías dejado. Grite porque tenia miedo...tenia miedo de estar solo de nuevo"-esto ultimo lo susurre, pero pude sentir como lagrimas brotaban por mis ojos.

_-"¿Dejarte solo?...para nada...yo nunca te dejaría y mas es tu estado"-_fueron sus palabras sinceras.

Por primera vez sentí consuelo, bondad felicidad, pero sobretodo sentí...paz. Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y yo sonreí. Entonces salte a ella. Aferrándome a la niña en una forma de dar un abrazo, se que ella no siente emociones pero igual quiero que sepa que yo en verdad estoy miy agradecido. Ella correspondió el abrazo, eso no me lo esperaba. Se sentía cálido y muy reconfortante.

-"Yo quiero ir contigo por favor. Déjame ir contigo"-eso fue lo que dije mientras seguía llorando.

_-"Claro que puedes venir conmigo. Ademas los dos tenemos la misma misión ¿no es así?"-_fue lo que dijo tranquilamente.

-"Gracias en verdad gracias"-esta vez yo lloraba de felicidad.

_-"No hay de que...solo quiero decirte que mi objetivo principal es regresar a mi hogar con la persona que considero mi padre, se que el debe estar preocupado por lo que una vez que terminemos con nuestra misión quisiera que vengas a vivir con mi padre y conmigo. Si queres claro, es tu elección, no te voy a obligar. Si tu prefieres quedarte a vivir en este mundo o regresar al tuyo no te voy a detener. No tienes que responder enseguida te daré el tiempo que sea necesario"-_la niña hablo a través de mi mente. No lo podía creer en verdad quería que fuera con ella a su mundo...no tenia palabras para decir. Estaba muy agradecido...aunque también me dijo que era mi decisión...estoy un poco dudoso no por el tema de dejar este mundo sino si las personas que nos trajeron en este mundo me dejaran ir con ella. Pero bueno luego lo veremos_-"una cosa mas...se que no siento las emociones o los sentimientos humanos, pero intentare entenderlos para poder entenderte completamente en los casos que te sean difíciles. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que vivas feliz y te sientas cómodo en mi entorno. Y también te juro que no dejare que te hagan daño". _

_-"Muchas gracias y yo te prometo a ti que daré lo mejor de mi, que me volveré mas fuerte, que seremos grandes amigos y que siempre estaré contigo a tu lado"-_fue mi promesa mientras sonreía. Ella me agradeció y luego se puso su sudadera.

La niña había traído frutas a las que enseguida comí y agua. Luego mostró la extraña red que traía en su interior muchas frutas y en los cilindros de madera traían agua. Me explico que los hizo para nuestro viaje.

Luego de eso partimos yo iba caminando y ella iba a mi lado llevando la red en su espalda como si fuera un bolso al igual que los cilindros.

Se ofreció para llevarme pensando que seguía cansado por mis heridas a lo que yo me negué, no me sentía cansado, pero me dolían un poco las heridas. Estuvimos caminando así hasta que llegamos a un desierto y así empezó nuestro largo viaje...

En estos días en el desierto fueron duros de día íbamos lo mas rápido que podíamos, parando de vez en cuando a descansar y comer (en mi caso), el calor era insoportable y mas para mi. Y de noche buscábamos refugio para comer y descansar, la temperatura bajaba enseguida hacia frío pero no lo sentía tanto, la niña se ofrecía a darme su sudadera de abrigo pero yo me negaba.

Hasta que una mañana íbamos lo mas rápido que podíamos, pero yo estaba con una tos terrible. La niña se había detenido diciendo si me encontraba bien y se ofreció a llevarme a lo que yo me negué diciendo que estaba bien. Seguimos caminando, pero mi visión era cada vez mas borrosa, hasta que todo se volvió negro y sentí que antes de caer era sostenido por alguien.

**Punto de vista de la niña:**

Antes de que el pequeño pokemon cayera yo lo sostuve y ahora lo llevaba en mis brazos. Toque su frente solo para sentirla caliente...tenia fiebre. Corte un pedazo de tela de lo que sobraba de mis pantalones y la moje con un poco del agua que traía y la puse en su frente.

Tenia que apresurarme los suministros se acababan y Zorua empeoraba. Así que empece a correr mucho mas rápido que antes.

**-"Al parecer ganamos a un nuevo compañero, pero ahora tiene fiebre, sera mejor que te apresures"-**fue lo que escuche de la voz en mi cabeza.

_-"Es extraño que no hayas dicho nada aun hasta ahora. Al parecer de alguna forma aceptaste a Zorua puedo preguntarte la razón del porque, no digo que sea malo, pero ambas sabemos que no confiamos con facilidad en nadie"-_fue lo que le pregunte.

**-"Bueno para empezar el ya nos contó parte de su historia y sabemos que no estaba mintiendo, ademas ya vimos pokemon y por lo que sabemos casi la mayoría de los pokemon que vimos eran buenos y leales. Así que si acepto su presencia con nosotras"-La voz callo. **

Estuve corriendo hasta que se hizo de noche yo le había puesto mi sudadera a Zorua para abrigarlo. Corrí por toda la noche hasta que amaneció, podía sentir que mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por lo que deduciría que estaba cansada. Pero justo en el frente pude ver una cueva, yo reconocí ese lugar era aquí donde teníamos que venir.

Una vez que llegue y entre me encontré con una de las personas que me había traído aquí era el hombre de cabello azul.

-Veo que llegaste y al parecer ya te encontraste con tu compañero de viaje-se rió el mientras se acercaba a Zorua y colocaba una mano en su frente ocasionando que una luz azul apareciera y luego de eso quito su mano. Zorua enseguida se levanto y se veía bien-bien se que ambos deben tener muchas preguntas, pero por ahora deben saber que yo seré su maestro, mi nombre en Kaito. Me encargare de entrenarlos para que puedan cumplir su misión, pero no seré su único maestro también una vez finalizado su entrenamiento conmigo deberán encontrar a sus otros maestros.

Y con eso empezó a explicarnos algunas cosas.

**Dos años después:**

Nuestro entrenamiento con Kaito había terminado, fue duro esta formación parecía no tener fin y el era un maestro extra y cuando digo extra es extremadamente extricto.

Ahora Zorua y yo teníamos que encontrar a los otros maestros a lo que Kaito toco nuestras frentes por lo que aparecieron en nuestras mentes imágenes de donde deberíamos ir.

Por supuesto ahora llevaba ropa cómoda y de mi tamaño, ahora llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa gris y una campera negra con capucha y unas zapatillas negras. Me había cambiado de vendas.

Esta vez también llevaba un tipo de bolso que se ataba a la cintura gris que contenía botellas de agua, algunas frutas en un pequeño contenedor, una muda de ropa, algunos berries, un anotador con una lapicera y llevaba mis dos kunais, senbons y mi navaja.

Luego de despedirnos de nuestro maestro empezamos a correr a toda velocidad por lo que luego de dos horas salimos del desierto y llegamos a un pueblo que por alguna razón me pareció muy familiar.

Zorua y yo leímos el cartel de la entrada y decía: "Bienvenidos a Foosha".

Uf Santa Madre estamos en el pueblo donde Monkey D. Luffy nació y se crió.

**Continuara...**

**Bueo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**¿Quién sera la voz en la cabeza de la niña?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Suerte.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ace, Sabo y Luffy

**¡Hola a todos este es el siguiente capitulo!. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para aclarar ningún personaje de este anime me pertenece es de su respectivo creador.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC y nada mas.**

**Más allá de la vida y la muerte.**

**Capitulo 6: Ace, Sabo y Luffy.**

La niña y el zorrito caminaban por el pueblo tranquilamente, siendo saludados de vez en cuando por la gente que pasaba a lo que ella y su compañero asentían en señal de saludo.

Se habían detenido en una pequeña tienda para comprar suministros para el viaje que entre ellos eran vendas y algo de comida (para Zorua).

Caminaron otro rato hasta que decidieron a entrar a un bar para que Zorua comiera algo, pero no era cualquier bar al que entraron...

Fueron atendidos por una joven mujer de cabello verde oscuro y ojos marrones oscuros llevaba un pañuelo amarillo, un blusa naranja con mangas negras, una larga falda azul naranja y zapatillas ligeras con suela blanca. Ella era...

-"Makino"-pensó la niña, mientras la miraba a través de la capucha( tenia la capucha de la campera puesta, a lo que le cubría un poco mas de los ojos).

-Hola pequeño ¿tu y el zorrito están perdidos?-pregunto con una sonrisa suave la joven mujer. A lo que recibió una negación de la cabeza por parte de la niña-oh ya veo entonces ¿se te ofrece algo?.

La niña saco de su bolso la libreta y anoto las siguientes palabras:-"No, nos perdimos solo quisiera pedirle si no es mucha molestia algo de agua y fruta fresca si es posible, es para mi compañero. Tengo para pagar si pregunta".

Fue lo que Makino leyó sorprendida de que no hablara, pero luego sonrió-claro, enseguida vengo-sonrió la mujer para luego de unos minutos venir con un tazón con agua y otro con fruta que luego Zorua se comió. La niña le pago aunque la dueña del bar se había negado diciendo que no importaba.

-No es necesario que me pagues-dijo Makino con una sonrisa.

-"Insisto, por favor"-fue la nota que la niña escribió mientras le entregaba los berries a Makino que termino aceptando al final.

-Gracias. ¿No vas a comer nada?-pregunto la mujer.

-"Le agradezco haber dado a mi compañero alimento y por su ofrecimiento que lamento decirle que deberé declinar ya que no tengo hambre"-fue su respuesta escrita.

Makino estaba sorprendida por los modales que tenia la niña.

Luego de que Zorua había terminado de comer y después de despedirse de la dueña del bar la niña y su amigo salieron del bar y se dirigieron a las montañas donde estaban los bandidos.

-"Tenemos que atravesar el bosque lo mas antes posible, no debemos encontrarnos con Luffy, Ace y Sabo que lo mas seguro es que se encuentran en algún lugar en el bosque. Ya que según Kaito nos enviaron a este mundo en el tiempo que Luffy era un niño y se fue a entrenar a las montañas"-pensó la niña mientras caminaba con Zorua en su hombro.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el sol se empezaba a ocultar, iban a detenerse a descansar pero escucharon un fuerte sonido seguido por un grito. Sin pensarlo ambos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad hacia la dirección donde provenía ese grito. Siguieron corriendo hasta que vieron un niño de espaldas que había caído de rodillas a punto de ser atacado por un tigre o algo así, pero antes de que eso sucediera la niña y el zorrito se habían puesto en medio logrando golpearlo y así enviándolo a volar haciendo que la enorme criatura se chocara con un árbol.

La niña y el zorrito se dieron cuenta que el niño se había levantado y miro la escena con gran asombro. Antes de que el dijera algo se dieron cuenta que la gran criatura se había levantado del suelo y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes en amenaza. Enseguida el niño se había puesto en guardia con los puños en alto, mientras ella sacaba un kunai y lo ponía enfrente de ella, en cambio Zorua bajo de su hombro en una posición determinada.

La niña levanto un poco su mirada que seguía escondida bajo su capucha dejando su único ojo visible, el izquierdo, que no estaba vendado y que era de esos extraños colores que ningún ser humano debería tener. Le estaba dando al tigre una mirada de muerte terrorífica que se podría interpretar como:-"Lárgate o te cortare en miles de pedacitos y luego se los daré de cena a los tiburones" o también algo como: "Si das un paso mas te haré conocer el verdadero terror en vida y te aseguro que no va a ser nada bonito". El tigre dirigió su mirada a la niña y tan pronto vio su único ojo visible con esa mirada salio corriendo.

La niña y Zorua se dieron la vuelta para ver al niño hasta que luego de que se encontró con la mirada del niño (aun tenia la capucha puesta que le cubría sus ojos y parte de su rostro), lo reconoció enseguida pantalones cortos azules, una remera blanca con dibujos en ella, cabello corto y negro y ojos oscuros, su gran sonrisa y por ultimo pero no menos importante su sombrero de paja con la cinta roja. Zorua y ella sabían quien era...Monkey D. Luffy.

Le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero no pudo hacer nada porque vio como le brillaban los ojos con estrellas.

-¡SUGOI!...ESO FUE INCREÍBLE-grito el niño sonriendo. Antes que la niña le escribiera algo se escucho un ruido proveniente de los arbustos seguido por las voces de dos niños.

-LUFFY...¿DÓNDE ESTAS?...LUFFY-se escucharon el grito de dos niños y al parecer estaban muy cerca.

-ACE...SABO...AQUÍ ESTOY-grito el niño imperativo a lo que luego de unos segundos aparecieron de entre las plantas los nombrados.

-Luffy, ¿dónde estabas y por qué te fuiste tan lej...-Sabo no pudo continuar su regaño al notar que el niño de sombrero de paja no era el único en el lugar sino también estaba un niño (según el creía) y un extraño zorrito.

Ace también se había dado cuenta por lo que se puso muy serio-¿quiénes son ustedes?-los miro desconfiado.

-...-pero no recibió respuesta de la niña.

Ace iba a volver a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por Sabo-no hay tiempo tenemos que volver la cena ya esta lista, Makino también esta y dijo que nos apresuremos, sino Dadan se va a poner furiosa-dijo el noble.

-Bien, volvamos-concordó Ace.

Zorua se subió al hombro de la niña para luego empezar a irse caminando a otra dirección pero antes de dar los primeros pasos fue detenida por una mano que estaba en su brazo, se dieron la vuelta para ver a Luffy mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Ace...Sabo ¿pueden venir a comer con nosotros?- pregunto Luffy mientras jalaba a la niña y su compañero en dirección donde estaban los otros dos niños.

Ambos niños no esperaban esto por lo que el primero en hablar fue Sabo:

-Luffy yo no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Sabo mirando al niño sonriente y luego a la pequeña figura con capucha y al zorrito.

-Pero...-Luffy no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por Ace.

-Sin peros, son desconocidos, no sabemos nada de ellos y no sabemos que intenciones tengan-finalizo Ace seguían discutiendo la niña y el zorrito los observaron en silencio.

-Por favor...por favor...vamos Ace...Sabo...por favor-suplico Luffy.

-NO.

-Por favor-insistió el niño de sombrero de paja.

-¿Qué no entiendes que no es no?-pregunto Ace.

-"¿Qué no se dan cuenta que estamos aquí frente a ellos y podemos oír claramente lo que dicen?. Lo dicen como si no estuviéramos aquí"-pensaron Zorua y la niña al mismo tiempo.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados Sabo enseguida se puso algo nervioso:

-¡No esperen, no es lo que creen !. No es que creamos que son malas personas ni nada y no decimos nada de que lo son...es solo que como no los conocemos no estamos seguros si es buena idea-decía el joven noble mientras agitaba frenéticamente las manos a ellos a lo que recibió como respuesta que la niña levantara la mano en señal que se detuviera a lo que el niño rubio se detuvo mirándolos-en verdad lo siento espero que no estén molestos- dijo el con una mirada de disculpa. A lo que recibió de respuesta que ambas personas frente a el ladearan la cabeza como si estuvieran confundidos y luego negaran con la cabeza.

Luffy, Ace y Sabo estaban confundidos cuando ellos en ningún momento dijeron algo para responder a Sabo, en cambio solo recibieron su silencio seguido por unos signos para responderle. Ace cansado de su silencio le hablo enojado:

-¿Qué no piensas respondernos?, ¿por qué no dices nada?.

-...-a lo que recibió como respuesta un gesto de la mano de la niña que no pudo entender. Luffy que había estado observando en silencio, cosa rara en el, había tomado una decisión para convencer a sus dos amigos para que el niño (según el creía que era un niño) y su zorrito que le habían salvado de ser atacado por el tigre fueran con ellos a comer y también decidió que serían sus nuevos amigos.

Sabo que había observado atentamente la forma que la niña respondía las preguntas de ellos con gestos con sus manos o con asentimientos o negaciones con su cabeza estuve meditando la razón del porque no obtenían respuestas.

-"¿Por qué no nos dice nada?. Tal vez sea alguien tímido y por eso no hable. A menos que no pueda..."-como si un click se escuchara en la mente del joven noble a modo de que por fin entendió la razón-"pues claro ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"-pensó.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-gruño Ace a la niña.

-¡Ace espera!-lo detuvo Sabo poniéndose entre ellos.

-¿Qué?-gruño el niño.

-Creo que se porque no te responde-comento mientras miraba al zorrito para luego dirigir su mirada a la pequeña figura-no puedes hablar, ¿cierto?-aunque mas que pregunta fue afirmación. La niña asintió.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué no puede hablar?-pregunto Luffy.

-No puede hablar porque es mudo-respondió Sabo.

-Mu...que?-pregunto Luffy confundido.

-Mudo...Luffy-argumento Ace perdiendo la paciencia.

-Aaaaa ¿ qué es ser mudo?-pregunto Luffy. A lo que los otros dos niños suspiraron.

-Mudo es alguien que no puede hablar-aclaro Sabo.

-Bueno, no importa tenemos que volver-hablo Ace mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Pero...¿pueden venir con nosotros?-pregunto el niño con sombrero de paja.

-¿Qué no te dije antes que no?.

-Por favor...por favor...por favor pueden venir con nosotros-insistió.

-NO.

-Sabo...dile a Ace que dejen que ellos vengan con nosotros.

-No Sabo dile a Luffy que no es buena idea.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el niño de cabello rubio que de alguna forma quedo involucrado en la conversación. Ahora estaba debatiéndose en que opción elegir ya que Ace lo miraba con una mirada seria y Luffy con una cara suplicante. Luego dirigió su mirada a la pequeña figura y su zorrito-pues...yo creo que no sucederá nada si vienen con nosotros pero solo si ellos quieren.

-¡Si!. ¡Gracias Sabo!-grito un Luffy muy animado.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo un Ace sorprendido-¿de qué lado estas Sabo?.

Antes de que Sabo pudiera responder Luffy tomo la mano de la niña que tenía el zorrito en el hombro, guiándolos a la casa de los bandidos de las montañas. El joven Portgas se dio cuenta de esto y enseguida lo detuvo.

-Luffy, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?, en ningún momento dije que pueden venir con nosotros.

-Vamos Ace va a ser divertido si vienen con nosotros, ademas Sabo nos dejo-argumento el niño de sombrero de paja.

-Pero...-antes de que pudiera negar las cosas Luffy lo miro con cara de cachorrito, tratando de resistir aunque fallando en el proceso, Ace con un suspiro profundo dijo-esta bien pueden venir.

Luego de que el menor celebrara su victoria rápida enseguida se dirigieron a su destino. Una vez que entraron se encontraron con todos los bandidos sentados en la mesa y también Makino y el alcalde.

Antes que pudieran decir algo frente a ellos apareció una enorme mujer de cabello naranja, esa mujer era Dadan.

-¿POR QUÉ TARDARON TANTO?-grito la señora mientras miraba atentamente a los niños.

-Es que...-Sabo trato de hablar pero se detuvo cuando vio a Makino acercarse para saludarlos a lo que empezaron a hablar con ella ignorando lo que Dadan había dicho antes.

-Hola Luffy-sonrió la mujer de pelo verde con una cálida sonrisa.

-MAKINO-grito el niño mientras la abrazaba-adivina que, trajimos dos nuevos amigos a comer con nosotros!-exclamo a lo que enseguida recibió la atención de los de los demás de la sala, mientras el niño se acercaba a las dos pequeñas figuras que se encontraban detrás de Ace y tomaba la mano de la niña para guiarla a la mujer.

-"¿Amigos?"-pensaron la niña y el zorrito al mismo tiempo.

Los bandidos de las montañas y Dandan se sorprendieron al no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

La dueña del bar miro a las dos pequeñas figuras y enseguida los reconoció-oh son ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa feliz, mientras las figuras asentían.

-¿Los conoces?-preguntaron Ace, Luffy y Sabo al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, hoy fueron a mi bar-dijo la mujer amable.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿TRAJERON A OTRO MAS?-grito Dadan mientras miraba seriamente a Ace, Sabo y Luffy-¡no pienso cuidar a otro...-la gran mujer no pudo continuar al observar a la pequeña figura encapuchada y luego al zorrito-ES TAN LINDO-dijo la gran mujer mientras tomaba al pequeño Zorua en sus brazos y lo abrazaba, aunque mas que abrazo parecía que ahogaba a la pequeña criatura. Todos los bandidos incluyendo los tres niños los miraban con la boca abierta. El pequeño Zorua, luego de varios intentos, logro salir de los brazos de la gran mujer para saltar al hombro de su amiga.

La niña saco de su bolso un bloc de notas y una lapicera y empezó a anotar en ella:

-"No, no venimos a quedarnos, solo aceptamos la invitación del niño de sombrero de paja para cenar aquí. Pero si es molestia para ustedes nos retiraremos de inmediato. Lamento mucho molestarla a usted joven señora, de seguro que debe tener muchas responsabilidades que la mantienen ocupada constantemente. Nos retiraremos para no causarles molestias".

Fue lo que todos en la sala leyeron. La pequeña figura y el zorrito estaban a punto de marcharse, pero Dadan los detuvo:-No, no...¡pueden quedarse!.

-"¿Enserio? no queremos molestarla"-fue lo que la niña escribió en la nota.

-¡Para nada! no son ninguna molestia...eres un niño muy agradable y tu zorrito es muy lindo-dijo Dadan con una sonrisa. Todos los bandidos, incluyedo a Ace, Luffy y Sabo si antes tenían la boca abierta, ahora sus mandíbulas llegaban hasta el suelo y tenían los ojos como platos.

-"Muchísimas gracias y si me permite decirle usted es una persona muy amable y elegante"-fue lo que estaba escrito en la nota de la niña-'espero no haberme pasado en la parte de joven y elegante, pero bueno no importa'-pensó la niña.

-De nada. Son bienvenidos cuando quieran, adelante tomen asiento-hablo Dadan amablemente y con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de que se sentaron empezaron a servir la comida, aunque la niña se negó y escribió que no tenia hambre, pero Zorua si a lo que le sirvieron alimento al animalito. Luffy insistió en que comiera pero se negó.

-Oh, cierto no nos presentamos...mi nombre es Sabo-se presento el noble y luego le dio un codazo a e joven Portgas para que respondiera.

-Soy Ace.

-¡Y yo Luffy!, ¿cómo se llaman?-pregunto el niño con una sonrisa.

-"El nombre de mi compañero es Zorua"-fue lo que escribió la niña mientras señalaba al pequeño zorrito.

-¿Y tu nombre cuál es?-pregunto Sabo.

-"Yo...no tengo nombre"-fue lo que estaba escrito en la nota a lo que todos en la sala.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué no tienes nombre?-pregunto Ace.

-"Discúlpame pero prefiero no contarles de esto"-fue lo escrito en la nota.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué no?-pregunto Luffy a lo que recibió un golpe de Sabo en la cabeza-¡OUCH!-exclamo mientras se sobaba la cabeza-¿por qué me pegaste Sabo?.

-Tonto si no quiere decirnos no lo obligues-lo regaño el noble.

-Esta bien-acepto el niño de sombrero de paja. Luego de eso continuaron cenando mientras hablaban de vez en cuando, la niña y el pokemon la mayoría del tiempo escuchaba de lo que hablaba Luffy y los otros niños.

-YA VERÁN YO MONKEY D. LUFFY SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS-grito el niño, pero antes de que alguien pudiera argumentar algo mas una enorme silueta se encontraba detrás de ellos...

Esa persona era...

**Continuara...**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Por favor comenten lo que les pareció.**

**Suerte.**


End file.
